Radditz & Tina
by Fried-chan
Summary: Eine Raumkapsel mit dem Inhalt Radditz landet genau vor Tinas Füßen... Wird Radditz das überleben?
1. Kapitel 1

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier tippe momentan auch ich selbst...  
  
Radditz & Tina (Tüüna) (1. Teil)  
  
Oder: Die Rache des Fridschns  
  
(Vormerkung: Tina ist irre, aber nicht blöd. "Ü" ist einfach ein Ausruf, den sie über alles liebt.)  
  
Beginnen wir mit dem Aussehen der glorreichen Heldin, denn der Rest ergibt sich von selbst. Tina hatte dunkelbraune Locken, die sie immer zu einem Zopf und viel Gewusel zusammenband. Sie war ziemlich irre- aber da weiche ich ja schon vom Thema Aussehen ab... Na gut... Sie hatte grüne Augen (Glaub ich), war hübsch und ziemlich irre. -Moment mal, das hatten wir schon, oder?  
  
Eins sollte man noch wissen: Tina war ziemlich irre!  
  
An diesem Tag rannte sie, wie immer irre grinsend, durch die Gegend. Glücklich hüpfte sie über Wiesen und durch Wälder und sang jubilierend: "ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜ...!!!" Plötzlich blitzte am Himmel eine Kugel auf. "Ü-Ü?" Tina blickte nach oben. "Was ist das? Hier, so weit in der Wildnis?" Die Kugel wurde größer. "Üüüü!" Genau vor Tina krachte die Kugel ins Gras. "Üüüü! Ein überdimensionaler Tennisball!" Begeistert sprang Tina vor und musterte die Raumkapsel. "Vielleicht kann ich das nachbauen?! Ü!" Die Kapsel öffnete sich langsam und zischend.  
  
Eine Hand langte aus der Öffnung, packte den Türrahmen und zog einen großen Körper aus der Raumkapsel. Mit schwarzen Augen blinzelte der große langhaarige Mann, der ausgestiegen war, in die Sonne. Vom ersten Schock erholt sah Tina ihn an und prustete los. "Wahaha! Siehst du dämlich aus! ÜÜÜ! Und diese Klamotten! ÜÜÜ! Du hast ja ein Strumpfband an! Wahaha!"  
  
So war der Mann noch nie beleidigt worden! Er hatte doch so coole Klamotten und seine Frisur war schon mehr als ober-TOP! "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN???? Ich bin Radditz, der stolze Saiyajin und..." Weiter kam er nicht. Gebannt starrte er Tina an. "Oh, welch große Schönheit!" Er fiel aus die Knie. "Oh, holdes Menschen-Fräulein, verzeiht mein rohes Auftreten! Verzeihung, Verzeihung!" Tina lachte laut auf. "Du bist ja total brüllig! Was willst'n du?? Schenkst du mir das Teil an deinem Auge?" Sie griff sich den Scouter, drückte auf alle möglichen Knöpfchen, warf ihn auf den Boden und hüpfte darauf herum, bis er gänzlich kaputt war.  
  
"Was willst du denn jetzt?", fragte sie wieder und grinste Radditz breit an. Er verzieh ihr sofort ihren Zerstörungsdrang und sprach würdevoll: "Eigentlich wollte ich die Menschheit ausrotten und diesen Planeten verkaufen, doch nun möchte ich nur eines: Deinen Namen erfahren und auf ewig mit dir glücklich sein!" "Hihi! Is ja witzig! Ich bin Tina! Ich gehöre einer berühmten Söldner- und Auftragsmördergilde an! Wir haben eine ganz besondere Ausbildung hinter uns und sind perfekte Diebe, Kämpfer und Killer! Und das hier ist mein Urhütthutt Boppl!!" Sie zog ein ramponiertes Kaninchen mit Flügeln aus ihrer Tasche. "Sag hallo zu dieser netten Haarschneidebarbie aus dem Weltall, Boppl!" Boppl bleckte brav die Zähne, hob eine Pfote und grollte mit einer tiefen Bassstimme: "Hallo, nette Haarschneidebarbie. Ich bin Boppl, der süße Urhütthutt von Tina."  
  
Radditz verbarg seine Verwirrtheit unter einem Schwall von Haaren, die er sich kunstvoll ins Gesicht wirbelte. "Tüüna!", säuselte er. "Was für ein unendlich schöner Name für ein unendlich schönes Wesen!" Tina setzte sich Boppl auf die Schulter. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Radditz' Saiyajinschwanz. "ÜÜÜ! Du hast ja einen Schwanz! Hihihi! Ist der echt?" Sie zerrte daran herum und kraftlos knallte Radditz voll aufs Maul. "Ü-Ü, ist das witzig! Das macht Spaß!", rief Tina vergnügt und drückte noch fester zu. Röchelnd kroch Radditz im Gras umher, bis Tina endlich losließ. Boppl gröhlte begeistert.  
  
Radditz richtete sich auf. "Wie kraftvoll du bist, Tüüna! Wie eine wahrhaftige Saiyajin!" Um ein wenig anzugeben, hob Radditz vom Boden ab und schwebte ein bisschen umher. "Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü!!!", rief Tina. "Du kannst ja fliegen, Radditz!" Kurz danach merkte Radditz, dass sein Bein schwerer war, als sonst. Er sah nach unten. Tina hing an seinem Fuß und lachte kreischend. "Ü-Ü-Ü! Ist das lustig! Hihihi!" Boppl flog neben ihr her.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	2. Kapitel 2

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier tippe momentan auch ich selbst...  
  
Radditz & Tina (Tüüna) (2. Teil)  
  
Oder: Die Rache des Fridschns  
  
Schnell landete Radditz und sofort beschwerte sich Tina. "Ey, mann, was soll das denn? Du Trööt!" Radditz überhörte das "Trööt", zeigte mit der Hand gen Himmel und rief ergriffen: "Siehe zum Himmel, Tüüna!! Die Sonne strahlt niemals so wie du!! - Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?  
  
Als Radditz wieder aufwachte, schmerzte sein Kopf. Tina hatte ihn ziemlich brutal bewusstlos geprügelt und saß nun neben ihm. (Tina sagt: "Bühaa, spuck, hmghrmphf... das is ja echt furchtbar, der Anfang hier! Also ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor Tina wenn sie bitten darf") (Seepferd-chan sagt: Haaaalloo!! Mach so weiter!) "Lass den Scheiß!", sagte sie und zog ihn auf die Füße. Radditz rieb sich den Schädel. Mann, was hatte dieses Mädchen eine Kraft! (Na ja, Radditz mit seiner Kampfkraft von 1200...) Wer hatte die bloß trainiert?! (Die Kampfkraft von Tina dürfte bei vollständiger Ladung (Also so richtig vollständig) mehr als 1000000000 betragen)  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und auf der Suche nach Wärme und Essen gingen Radditz und Tina auf dem Waldweg weiter und hofften auf eine herabfallende Leberwurst. Als schon der Mond aufging, sahen sie in der Ferne ein Licht im Wald. "Ein Licht, Tüüna! Da müssen wir hin!" Sie liefen auf das Licht zu. Ein Lagerfeuer! "Üüüü!" Ein Hauch von Gurken und Pfefferminze lag in der Luft. Radditz blickte hoch zum Mond. "Ups! Es ist Vollmond, Tüüna!" "Na und?" "Moment! Guck mal, da steht was auf dem Mond drauf...!" "Ü-Ü! Powered by Dende!! Hihi! Wer ist das denn?", rief Tina, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Radditz. "Dein Bart wächst aber schnell, Radditz! Ü! Du hast wachsende Körperbehaarung! Warum wächst du denn so plötzlich?" "Öhh...na ja...ich glaub, der Vollmond lässt mich zum Oozaru werden..." "Echt?? Ü-Ü!! LUSTIG!!!!"  
  
Radditz wuchs, seine Zähne wurden größer und größer und er verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Wehraffen. Furchterregend... und mit Teddyohren. Seine Haare waren mitgewachsen und inzwischen an die zehn Meter lang... Tina amüsierte sich köstlich. "Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü-Ü!" Boppl lachte sich über die mitgewachsenen Strumpfbänder halb tot, während Radditz gekränkt zu heulen begann. "Och menno, da kann ich doch nix für!!", schluchzte er und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht zu einer Schnute. Etwas knubbeliges flitzte vorbei und schnitt Radditz' Saiyajinschwanz ab. "All die Maultaschen, die ich noch essen will!", quiekte das Etwas und rannte davon. Radditz verwandelte sich zurück und Tina legte Eiswürfel auf die Stelle, an der der Schwanz abgetrennt worden war. "Ü-Ü, armer Radditz! Ü! Nicht traurig sein!"  
  
Radditz' Augen glitzerten, als er sich aufrichtete und sich über ihre Sorge wie ein Schnitzel freute. "Es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh!", sagte er tapfer und sein heroisches Lachen wurde von seinem Magenknurren übertönt. Also beschlossen sie, wieder das Lagerfeuer von eben zu suchen. Der Hauch von Gurke und Pfefferminze wurde stärker, bis sie schließlich das Lagerfeuer fanden. Arm in Arm saßen dort zwei Gestalten. Die eine, eine Frau, schien aus einem langen schwarzen Mantel und gesponnenem Kupferdraht zu bestehen, von der anderen, einem Mann, ging der Duft von Gurken und Pfefferminze aus. Über dem Feuer brieten sie Leberwurstbrote. "Ü-Ü- Üüüüüü!!! Leberwurstbrote!!!!!", schrie Tina und stürzte darauf zu. Ein langer Arm hielt sie zurück. "Nichts da! Das sind unsere Leberwurstbrote!" Der Mann hatte gesprochen. Er war groß, grün und trug einen weißen Umhang und einen Turban. Die HÜBSCHE Frau mit dem Mantel und den rot glänzenden Haaren neben ihm starrte Tina an. Tina starrte zurück. "Ü-Ü-Ü!?! Ergemlin??" "Tiina??" Sie sprang auf. "TIINA!!!!!" "ERGEMLIN!!!!!" "Guck mal, Picco-chan, das ist Tiina! Wir hatten früher denselben Meister!"  
  
Tina und Ergemlin fielen sich in die Arme und sangen wie in den guten alten Zeiten die Hymne der Genossen und Pämpfer: "Ich hack ein Loch in unser Raumschiff, ich weiß, das ist nicht klug! Scheiß drauf, solang es Spaß macht, Adieu und Goodbye!!"  
  
Ergemlin streichelte Boppl. "Was machst du hier, Ergemlin?", fragte Tina. "Ich sitze mit meinem Verlobten am Feuer und esse, so wie immer!" "Ü? Dein Verlobter? Im Ernst? Ü-Ü!! Ist ja der Brüller!!"  
  
Radditz trat vor. "Und ich bin Tüünas Verlobter! ..." Ein Schlag auf den Kopf ließ ihn verstummen. "DAS ist ein Gerücht!!", keifte Tina. Der grüne Mann stand auf und besah sich murmelnd Radditz. "Ich hab gedacht, der wäre tot... Hab ich den nicht vor Jahren mal getötet??" "Na ja, er kommt ja aus einer ganz anderen Fanfiction, da lebt er halt.", sagte Ergemlin und wand sich an Tina: "Sagt mal, was macht ihr eigentlich hier, in unserer Fanfic?? Hat man nirgends Ruhe vor dir?" Tina lacht leise. "Ü-Ü! Tschuldigung! Ü-Ü! Wir haben uns verlaufen. Können wir was zu essen haben, büüütte???"  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	3. Kapitel 3

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier tippe momentan auch ich selbst...  
  
Radditz & Tina (Tüüna) (3. Teil)  
  
Oder: Die Rache des Fridschns  
  
Und so gaben Ergemlin und ihr Verlobter Piccolo den zwei Hungernden ein paar von ihren Leberwurstbroten ab und setzten sich zurück ans Feuer.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, wie wir in eure Fiction reingekommen sind, wir waren plötzlich einfach hier!", sagte Tina schmatzend ("Schluuurp") und stocherte dabei mit einem Stöckchen im Feuer herum. Ergemlin kramte eine Drei-Meter- Sense aus ihrem Mantel hervor und begann, sie zu polieren. "Hhm... das geht aber eigentlich gar nicht... Fanfictions einfach zu wechseln!", meinte sie. "Schließlich schreibe ich die Fictions doch selber!!" Tina lachte. "Ü-Ü!! Na und? Ich schaffe alles!" Ergemlin stöhnte. "Ja, das stimmt schon..."  
  
Währenddessen kokelte Tina mit dem glühenden Stöckchen an Radditz Haaren herum und kicherte leise vor sich hin. Bis Radditz bemerkte, was sie tat, war sein Haar schon von Knielänge auf Hinternlänge reduziert worden und kreischend sprang er auf. "Aaaargh, ich breeeenne!!! Hüüülfe!!!" Brüllend sahen Tina, Ergemlin, Piccolo, Boppl und Ergemlins Urhütthutt Soldi zu, wie Radditz sich verzweifelt über den Boden rollte, um das Feuer zu ersticken.  
  
Später verabschiedeten sich Tina, Boppl und Radditz von Ergemlin, Piccolo und Soldi und machten sich wieder auf die Reise. Warum sie reisten und was sie erreichen wollten, wussten sie selbst nicht. Aber wer braucht schon einen Grund...  
  
Ergemlin atmete auf. "Sie hat nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mich umzuwerfen, mich anzuzünden oder meine Klamotten irgendwo festzubinden. Ihr Begleiter scheint ein guter Umgang für sie zu sein." Zur gleichen Zeit löste Radditz die Knoten aus seinem Schweif und seinen verbrannten Haaren, die überall mit seinem Kampfanzug verknüpft waren. "Bitte zünde mich nicht noch einmal an, Tüüna, ja?", sagte er und lächelte Tina flehend an. "Ü? Na gut!" Dann holte sie zu ihrer Ich-mach-dich-umfallen-Attacke aus und mit einem lauten "Waah!" knallte Radditz gegen den nächsten Baum.  
  
Sich weiter durch den Wald schleppend und langsam wieder hungrig werdend, bemerkten Radditz und Tina eine weitere Geruchsspur, die an ihnen vorbei zog.  
  
"Ü-Ü? Zimt? Und was ist da noch? Ahhh, gebratenes Leberwurstbrot!! ÜÜÜÜ! Nix wie hin!"  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	4. Kapitel 4

_Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT und Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße. _

_**Fanfic DBZ **_

_By Fridschn The Great_

__

_Und das hier tippe momentan auch ich selbst..._

****

**Radditz & Tina (Tüüna) (4. Teil)**

_Oder: Die Rache des Fridschns_

Das nächste, was Radditz und Tina fanden, waren zwei andere Gestalten, die am Feuer saßen und Leberwurstbrote brieten. Die eine war Mensch, die andere war ein Dunkelelf. Der Dunkelelf sprang auf. „Stehen bleiben, ich schlitze euch die Kehlen auf!", knurrte er und die Klingen an seiner Hand blitzten auf. „Hey, ganz ruhig, Jiba! Du musst nicht jeden umbringen, der vorbeikommt!", sagte der Mensch (eher die Menschin). „Vielleicht sind sie gefährlich, Kira! Du solltest nicht immer jedem trauen!"„Ich übertreibe bloß nicht, so wie du!!"

Tina hüpfte in den Feuerschein. „KIRA!! Ich bin's, Tina!! Ü-Ü-Ü!!!"

„Tiina??"Kira sprang ebenfalls auf. „Tiina!!! Guck mal, Jiba-chan, das ist Tiina! Wir hatten früher denselben Meister!"

Tina und Kira fielen sich in die Arme und sangen wie in den guten alten Zeiten die Hymne der Genossen und Pämpfer:

„_Ich hack ein Loch in unser Raumschiff, ich weiß, das ist nicht klug! Scheiß drauf, solang es Spaß macht, Adieu und Goodbye!!"_

(Ja, das sind bewusst fast identische Szenenteile hier, wie beim Treffen von Ergemlin und Tina!) 

„Wer ist das?", fragte Tina und zeigte auf Jiba. „Das ist Jiba, ein Dunkelelf. Ich sollte ihn umbringen, hab es mir dann aber anders überlegt. Und jetzt sind wir verlobt."„Was verloben sich denn momentan immer alle?", fragte Tina und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Radditz trat vor. „Und ich bin Tüünas Verlobter! ..."Ein Schlag auf den Kopf ließ ihn verstummen. „DU VERSUCHST ES AUCH IMMER WIEDER!!!", keifte Tina. Jiba besah sich murmelnd Radditz. „Meine Güte, was ist das denn für ein Affenmensch? Der passt doch gar nicht in diese Gegend hier rein!!"„Na ja, er kommt ja aus einer ganz anderen Fanfiction, da lebt er halt, denk ich mal.", sagte Kira und wand sich an Tina: „Sagt mal, was macht ihr eigentlich hier, in unserer Fanfic?? Hat man nirgends Ruhe vor dir?"Tina lacht leise. „Ü-Ü! Tschuldigung! Ü-Ü! Wir haben uns verlaufen. Können wir was zu essen haben, büüütte???"

Und so gaben Kira und ihr Verlobter Jiba den zwei Hungernden ein paar von ihren Leberwurstbroten ab und setzten sich zurück ans Feuer.

„Keine Ahnung, wie wir in eure Fiction reingekommen sind, wir waren plötzlich einfach hier! Wie waren auch schon bei Ergemlin!", sagte Tina schmatzend („Schluuurp") und knotete Radditz' Haare an den nächstbesten Baum. Kiras Urhütthutt Mayagem, ein beflügeltes Meerschwein, unterhielt sich mit Boppl und die beiden machten sich heimlich über Radditz lustig. Kira kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hhm... das geht aber eigentlich gar nicht... Fanfictions einfach zu wechseln!", meinte sie. „Schließlich schreibt Ergemlin die Fictions doch selber!! Und du hast gesagt, bei ihr wärst du vorhin auch schon gewesen."Tina lachte. „Ü-Ü!! Na und? Ich schaffe alles!"Kira stöhnte. „Ja, das stimmt schon..."

Trotz des Versprechens, es nie wieder zu tun, zündete Tina Radditz Haare wieder an und heulend wälzte dieser sich über den Waldboden. „Wääh! Tüüna, du hast mir doch versprochen, mich nicht mehr anzuzünden!!!", jammerte er und Tina nahm grinsend eine Hand vor den Mund. „Huups, das hab ich gaanz vergessen!! Ü-Ü!" Jiba, Kira, Boppl und Mayagem lachten im Hintergrund schallend.

Später verabschiedeten sich Tina, Boppl und Radditz von Kira, Jiba und Mayagem und machten sich wieder auf die Reise. Auf die Reise ohne Sinn.

Kira atmete auf. „Sie hat nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, mich umzuwerfen, mich anzuzünden oder meine Klamotten irgendwo festzubinden. Ihr Begleiter scheint ein guter Umgang für sie zu sein."

Zur gleichen Zeit humpelte Radditz hinter Tina her. „Bitte zünde mich nicht noch einmal an, Tüüna, ja?", fragte er flehentlich und Tränen kullerten über sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Tina verspürte etwas Mitleid, als sie ihn so jammern sah. „Ü? Na gut!"Dann holte sie zu ihrer Ich-mach-dich-umfallen-Attacke aus und mit einem lauten „Waah!"knallte Radditz gegen den nächsten Baum.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
